Into the Dark
by TrulyTruffla
Summary: What if Kumiko's car was parked farther away from the club when Chozen was after Daniel and Kumiko? What if Chozen caught Daniel? How will Daniel cope with the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright here's one of my new KK fanfics. **

**I still don't own Karate Kid!**

**Enjoy!**

Into the Dark

Chapter 1 Danger

"Oh come on man that's all my money," Daniel pleaded.

"No it's all my money," Chozen said as he emptied Daniel's wallet.

He laughed as he dropped the wallet to the ground. Defeated Daniel bent down to pick it up. Next to him, Kumiko struggled as one of Chozen's thugs held her back. Chozen laughed.

"Don't worry about your little friend huh, we'll take her home," he mocked.

Angry Daniel used the trick Mr. Miyagi taught him earlier; he punched Chozen in the crotch. Doubling over in pain Chozen fell to the floor. One of Chozen's thugs charged, but Daniel set him flying into some black and white celeb portraits. Kumiko escaped by stomping on her captor's feet.

"Thank you," Daniel said reclaiming his money from Chozen.

He ran to the door.

"Come on," he yelled to Kumiko holding out his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand and the two ran through the club yelling their pardons. Reaching the door and bumping into another club-goer Daniel ran out into the street with Kumiko following him. All they had to do was reach Kumiko's car, and then they'll be safe. If only they hadn't parked so far.

They could make it if they just kept on running. Daniel pushed himself to continue. Funny how he always seems to be running out of dances with creeps chasing after him.

"Daniel-san!" Kumiko suddenly screamed.

Without warning Daniel was suddenly tackled to the ground. His head hit the street hard. Daniel saw stars. He tried to get up but his vision reeled and his attacker held him down. Daniel made a desperate attempt to remove himself from his attacker. He heard laughter.

"Look at the baby now," he heard Chozen say.

Daniel struggled once more. Chozen laughed as he let go of Daniel. Daniel tried to get up, but Chozen hit him in the stomach. He remained on the ground. Suddenly he was hoisted up and the ground spin from underneath him.

"Let's teach the baby a lesson," Chozen announced dragging Daniel.

Daniel tried to escape, but between his aching head and Chozen's grip it was futile. But as sudden as the dragging started it stopped. Chozen seized Daniel's throat.

"You and coward need to learn lesson about honor," Chozen spat, "You be that lesson."

Without warning Daniel was thrown back. He flew back crashing into a glass window. His fall finally came to a stop after he collided with a table. Daniel was out before he even hit the ground.

KK

Kumiko watched in horror as Chozen shoved Daniel through the window. The boy disappeared into the store with the shower of glass. She tried to break free, but Chozen's friends held on to her tightly.

Chozen laughed at his work. His friends joined in. Kumiko hoped Daniel was all right, but since he hadn't gotten up yet she considered that a bad sign. She and Daniel needed help.

The sound of sirens signaled the coming of that help. Chozen and his friends took off running. They were soon pursued by the police.

Free from her captors Kumiko ran to the window. She reeled back in horror at the sight. Daniel lay unconscious in pile of glass and a broken table. His body scraped up from the glass and there was a large amount of blood pooling around his head. Kumiko moved forward to help, but was pushed back by the police. She watched as the police lifted Daniel's limp form from the room. She hoped they would get him help fast.

Now all she needed to do was get Mr. Miyagi.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it worth finishing? R&R please! And remember whatever fic get's the most reviews will get updated faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was much easier to right then first. I didn't get writer's block on this one. So here it is!**

**I really want to own Karate Kid and please enjoy!**

Chapter 2 The Lesson

The kitchen smelled delightful as Miyagi and Yukie cooked their dinner. Daniel and Kumiko were out tonight, so it would be just the two of them. Miyagi hoped that Daniel was having a good time. This trip hadn't been easy for him. Daniel was desperate to help, but there was nothing he could do when it came to Sato and his nephew. Miyagi hoped Daniel wouldn't have any trouble on his date.

He smiled at Yukie who smiled back at him. It was nice that they would a night to themselves. Of course they've had time to themselves since Daniel usually went off by himself when he was done training with Miyagi. But tonight was Miyagi and Yukie's own date night.

Miyagi was preparing to serve their dinner when Kumiko burst in.

"Miyagi-san!" she yelped running up to him.

Yukie walked up to her niece trying to calm her down.

"Kumiko-chan what is wrong?" Miyagi asked the distressed girl.

Kumiko looked bad. Her clothes were all rumpled and she wore an expression of sheer panic. Miyagi and Yukie walked her over to a chair and sat her down. Yukie went to get her some water.

"It's Daniel-san!" Kumiko answered, "He's hurt bad."

This was news Miyagi did not want to hear. By the looks of Kumiko and how she stressed out she is, Miyagi knew the boy must be in a bad shape.

"What happen and where is he now?" Miyagi asked calmly.

"Chozen threw him into shop window and the police took him to hospital," the girl told him.

Miyagi digested the news. He shouldn't have let Daniel come to Okinawa. He should have of known that Sato was still around still holding his grudge. Now Daniel was in the hospital. Miyagi straighten up.

"Dinner will have to wait," he told Yukie who was standing in the kitchen doorway, "Right now Daniel-san need us."

Yukie nodded. The three quickly filed out of the house and into Kumiko's car. Miyagi sat in the driver's seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

xXXx

The hospital was crowded when Miyagi, Yukie, and Kumiko finally arrived. It was filled with the usual sick and injured people, but there was only one person in the hospital that Miyagi cared about at this moment. That was his sixteen year old student who was thrown in a store window because of a grudge Miyagi never settled. He quickly waved over a nurse.

"I'm looking for friend," Miyagi told her.

The nurse nodded and looked at her clipboard.

"What is your friend's name?" she asked.

"Daniel LaRusso," he said.

The nurse flipped through her clipboard. She shook her head.

"I can't find name," the nurse told him, "Can you describe him."

"He is tall sixteen year old American boy with dark hair," Miyagi explained.

The nurse nodded.

"Ah yes, follow me," she said waving at Miyagi and his party to follow her.

Miyagi followed the nurse with Yukie and Kumiko at his heels. She led them to a hospital room.

"Here we are," she motioned to the closed door.

Before she could open the door, a doctor stepped out.

"Ah doctor," the nurse greeted him, "These people friends of the American boy."

Doctor looked at Miyagi and company. From what Miyagi could see the doctor was American too. He was somewhat relieved at this, for if Daniel needed it he would have a doctor that could clearly understand him.

"Ah yes, good," the doctor said nodding as he faced them.

"Is Daniel-san alright?" Miyagi asked.

"The boy was thrown into a glass window so he has a lot scrapes and cuts from that. He also had a nasty gash on the back of his head that we had to stitch up, " the doctor explained, "We patched him up, so he should be alright. "

Miyagi was relieved. Despite the gash and some cuts Daniel was overall all right. He had no idea.

"Would you like to see him?" the doctor asked.

Miyagi nodded. The doctor offered a small smile before he opened the door. He ushered Miyagi inside. Lying still asleep on a hospital bed was Daniel. He was bandaged up just as the doctor said and Miyagi noticed that his hair was shorter. The staff must have cut his hair to be able to stitch up the gash. Otherwise he was in one piece. Miyagi was relieved that Daniel seemed to have escaped Chozen's wrath. The boy would definitely recover from this.

The doctor dismissed himself from the room. Miyagi pulled up a chair and sat next to the boy. He gently reached out touched his hand. Daniel suddenly gasped and his eyes snapped open. Miyagi pulled away.

"Sorry Daniel-san, didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"Mr. Miyagi?" the boy asked uncertain.

"Yes it's me," Miyagi answered him, "Daniel-san are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Daniel said tiredly, "Hey Mr. Miyagi why is it so dark in here?"

Miyagi's heart skipped a beat. The lights were all on in the room.

"What?" he asked hoping he heard wrong.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Daniel repeated, "Are the lights off?"

Miyagi excused himself for a moment and left the room. The doctor was in the hall talking to Yukie and Kumiko.

"Excuse me there problem with boy," he told the doctor.

The doctor's brow furrowed.

"What kind of problem?" he asked seriously.

"Boy can't see," Miyagi whispered so that the girls couldn't hear him.

The doctor looked deeply concerned. This was the path neither of the grown men wanted to take. Daniel could be more seriously injured then they had thought. Both men excused themselves from the ladies and walked into the injured boy's room.

Daniel jumped at the sound.

"Sorry Daniel," the doctor apologized.

He gently sat on the boy's bed. He took out a flashlight.

"Alright Daniel tell me do you see anything?" the doctor said shining the light in one of the boy's brown eyes.

Miyagi waited. He hoped his hunch was wrong. If he was right the impact of this would be traumatizing for the boy. He hoped and prayed that he was wrong.

"No," Daniel answered, "Hey why do you work with the lights off?"

The doctor looked at Miyagi. Miyagi swallowed hard. No not Daniel. Not Daniel.

"Alright can you see this?" the doctor asked trying to keep his voice neural so he wouldn't startle him as he shone the light in his other eye.

Daniel shook his head.

"No, what am I suppose to see?" he asked his tone revealing his growing unease.

Miyagi's heart skipped another beat. So it was true. The news broke his heart. Daniel was his responsibility and look what happened to him. There was no doubt the news would destroy him.

The doctor faced Miyagi. He understood too. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well?" Daniel asked nervously.

"It appears your injuries are a little more severe than we originally thought," the doctor said gravely.

**A/N: Well I think we all know what's wrong with Daniel! How is he going to take it? Stay tuned and R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I'm alive! This is long overdue! I'm so sorry for the delay! **

**Anyway yes I haven't been writing as much. You can blame Avatar: The Last Airbender for that. Also I know you're expecting Chapter 3 of Save Me Before I Crash, but unfortunately there was an accident. I accidentally deleted all of Chapter 3 and 4 and since then I lost the interest to write. I'll try to get it up as soon as I'm motivated! But, between then I'll work on this story and you can expect some ATLA one-shots.**

**I do not own Karate Kid! And please enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Welcome to the Dark

"What do you mean more severe than originally thought?" Daniel asked his voice rising.

He struggled to sit up in the dark room. He didn't like the sound of what the doctor had just told him. Daniel continued to struggle to get up. Hands grabbed him making him jump.

"Daniel-san please come down," Mr. Miyagi said gently.

"No!" Daniel yelled his anger and panic rising, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Daniel had feeling what was going on, but he was in denial. No it couldn't be true. But with the darkness in the room it was the only logic explanation.

He continued to struggle and tried to get up. Mr. Miyagi or the doctor or maybe both held him down. His panic rose as it eventually led to realization. With realization came despair. Daniel slumped into whomever held him's arms.

"I'm blind aren't I?" he asked brokenly.

"I'm afraid so, Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi confirmed sadly.

Daniel felt himself being pulled in for hug, but he jerked away. It was just his luck that he was blind. It seemed the every time something had to go wrong it had to go wrong with him. Just once he wanted bad things happened to someone else not him. But, now he was blind and there was no turning back.

"Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi said quietly.

"Just go!" Daniel muttered angrily.

It wasn't Mr. Miyagi's fault that he was blind. He was too out of touch with his emotions to care that Mr. Miyagi was only trying to help him. After a few minutes he heard Mr. Miyagi get up.

"I'll give you sometime by yourself," he heard Mr. Miyagi say.

The door closed shut as Mr. Miyagi and the doctor left. Once he was sure they were gone, Daniel laid back down on his bed. He closed his now sightless eyes and let the tears fall.

xXXx

Miyagi walked up to the chair where Daniel was sitting and sat next to him.

"Daniel-san are you ready to go?" he asked gently putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Daniel turned his head away. It was the next morning and Daniel had been kept overnight for observation, but the horrible news from the night before was confirmed. Daniel was indeed blind and it looked to be permanent.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Daniel grumbled.

Miyagi helped him up and led him out the door to the car. When he first met the boy, never in his wildest dreams would they come to this! Miyagi never pictured himself becoming the boy's eyes. He helped him in the car before hopping in himself.

For a while they drove in silence, before finally Daniel seemed to reach his inner breaking point and finally opened his mouth.

"I can't believe this!" Daniel blurted out, "Just my luck too!"

"Life happens Daniel-san," Miyagi said as he drove on.

"Well life is sometimes shit," Daniel replied hotly, "I mean how am I suppose to recover from this?"

"You don't recover, you adjust," Miyagi answered.

"How?" Daniel asked annoyed.

"Miyagi help," Miyagi told him.

"Really?"

"Really, just like Miyagi teach you karate, Miyagi will teach you how to see without eyes," Miyagi explained.

**A/N: I know it's short and it sucks! I think I lost my touch! R&R!**


End file.
